


Поэзия полей

by Melissa_Badger



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Мегатрон продолжал расставлять стулья перед сценой.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus, Megatron/Rodimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Поэзия полей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Field Ballad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253518) by [AltraViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet). 

> Переведено для Insignia Wars на diary.ru.

— Капитан… Капитан! Это ваших рук дело? — Мираж уставился на него из-за барной стойки, поджав губы и уперев руки в бока.

Родимус широко улыбнулся ему и заскочил на один из табуретов:

— Не-а.

— Если так дальше пойдёт, я прогорю!

— Даже не сомневайся, — сказал Мэйнфрейм и спрыгнул со своего стула. — Прости, Мираж, но пошёл я отсюда. Идём, Хуффер.

Они направились к выходу из «Визажа» следом за прочими мехами, которые мрачно переговаривались, оглядывались и бросали на Мегатрона полные ненависти и презрения взгляды. Тот продолжал расставлять полукругом стулья перед сценой.

— Как необычно, — заметил опирающийся о стойку Кросскат и перевёл взгляд с Родимуса на Мегатрона. — До сих пор он сюда не заходил.

— Ни один из них не заходил, — прошипел Мираж. — Я и не знал, капитан, что вам известно о моём предприятии.

— Пару часов как узнал, — отозвался Родимус, воспроизводя в памяти полученное тогда лаконичное сообщение с координатами. «Присутствие в 20:00 в данном помещении будет желательно». Он стукнул ладонью по стойке: — Мираж, твой лучший коктейль!

Проворчав что-то, Мираж нырнул под стойку, а Кросскат посмотрел на Родимуса и пожал плечами. По краям зала осталось лишь несколько едва различимых в неоновом свете мехов, они смотрели на Мегатрона и перешёптывались.

Наконец тот сел в середине арки из стульев, закинул ногу на ногу и, прочистив вокалайзер, громко и чётко произнёс:

_Подойдите ближе, друзья,_  
_Послушайте, как украл я_  
_Сердце звезды._

— Тринадцать шаниксов, — сказал Мираж, подтолкнув в ладонь Родимуса стакан.

— Запиши на мой счёт.

Мираж прищурился, но промолчал.

— У стиха даже нет рифмы, — сказал Кросскат, постукивая пальцем по лицевой пластине. Оптика его сияла от сосредоточенности.

— Там и не должно быть рифмы, — сказал Мираж. — Это поэзия полей.

— Чего? — не понял Родимус и отхлебнул коктейля. Порция маловата, конечно, но вкусно, и рифлёный бокал ничего так.

— Поэзия полей. — Мираж протёр столешницу, куда Родимус пролил пару капель. — Зародившееся в шахтах, где мало свободного места, а слова на вес золота, перформативное искусство.

— В шахтах? — Родимус перевёл взгляд на Мегатрона. Тот сидел, невозмутимо глядя на окружавшую его пустоту. — С чего бы тебе знать?

— А с чего бы не знать вам?

Надлинзовые щитки Кросската изогнулись.

— Что-то я не понимаю, — сказал он. — А почему нет рифмы?

Мираж так вздохнул, будто от объяснения про какие-то загадочные шахтёрские искусства у него начинал сбоить процессор.

— На самом деле в стихотворении есть ритм, который можно почувствовать, но только когда ты сидишь в поле рассказчика. Оно становится сродни музыке, дополняющей слова. Вот, послушайте, — сказал он и, расширив поле, принялся подчёркивать фразы передаваемой эмоцией:

_Возлюбленный мой (забота)_  
_Сидит рядом (радость)_  
_Под светом звёзд (восхищение)._  
_И без гравитации наши руки одновременно (нежность)_  
_Стремятся друг к другу._

Чувства заботы, радости, восхищения и нежности слились в вихрь ощущений, который на мгновение коснулся их полей, прогрел до самых глубин и отступил.

— Распробовали финал? Полное единение, которое параллельно описано произнесёнными словами. Опытный исполнитель может менять пульсацию поля, чтобы создать более сложные образоощущения от стихотворения. Поэтому для достижения эффекта ты должен сидеть намного ближе к рассказчику, — взмахнул он рукой в сторону пустых стульев. — И потому рифма здесь не столь важна.

Родимус рассеянно хмыкнул, остаточная тепловая волна всё ещё шла по его жилам.

— А круто было! — сказал Кросскат. — Интересно, а смогу я добавить такое в пьесы? Для ужасов бы отлично подошло.

— Так и вижу, — заметил Мираж. — Во всех красках пережить кошмар, который до того просто показывали.

_Подойдите ближе, друзья,_  
_Послушайте, как украл я_  
_Сердце звезды._

— А теперь он просто повторяется, — хмыкнул Кросскат.

— Он приглашает тебя сесть рядом, услышать и почувствовать его рассказ, — сказал Мираж. — Видишь, что стулья расставлены в зале, а не на сцене? Он хочет, чтобы зрители сидели не перед ним, а с ним вместе. Он не может продолжать без них.

— И мы должны сидеть прямо внутри поля самого Мегатрона? Нет уж, я пас. — Кросскат кинул шаникс на стойку: — А тебе удачи, Мираж.

— Великолепно, — процедил Мираж, подхватывая оплату. — Капитан! Теперь видите, как его визит вредит моему бизнесу?

— Ага, — кивнул Родимус и посмотрел, как переглядываются группы мехов за угловыми столиками. Ему показалось, что за дальним он разглядел Гетэвея и Тэйлгейта — вдвоём.

— И вы же сделаете с этим хоть что-нибудь?

— Да легко! — Отставив мизинец, Родимус подхватил бокал и направился к Мегатрону: — Хэй!

Мегатрон встретил его внимательным, типичным для него сдержанным взглядом: ни радости, ни неприязни — сухое изучение.

— Само твоё присутствие выводит Миража из себя, — сказал Родимус, развернул один из стульев задом наперёд и сел, сложив руки на спинке. Он отсалютовал вычурным бокалом: — Так что, будь любезен, продолжай.

Сзади послышалось вежливо заглушённое фырканье.

У Мегатрона самую чуточку приподнялись уголки губ, и Родимус ему ухмыльнулся. После чего Мегатрон развёл руки и начал говорить, подкрепляя фразы жестикуляцией:

_Когда я был совсем юн (невинность),_  
_Из промёрзшей шахты я посмотрел вверх и увидел (изумление)_  
_Сияющие, прекрасные и далёкие звёзды (заворожённость)._  
_Я мечтал добыть их, как добывал руду (нетерпение),_  
_И согреть их в сиянии собственной искры (восхищение)._

Родимус вцепился пальцами в стул: поле Мегатрона било чётко и насыщенно, безупречно передаваемые эмоции шли одна поверх другой. Он будто вживую увидел корону звёзд над выходом из глубокой шахты и сам испытал восторг и тоску созерцания их лишь издали.

«Шлак его сожри, — подумал он. — Выходит, именно вот так он отточил навык читать речи? Ясно теперь, с чего за ним пошло столько народу».

_И вот в один судьбоносный день мой начальник (раздражение)_  
_Позвал меня и показал мне назначение (удивление). _  
_Свобода! Меня выпускают из шахты (радость)! _  
_Я спасён капитаном корабля (неверие), _  
_И мы направляемся к звёздам (счастье)! _

_Почему они взяли с собой именно меня (непонимание)? _  
_Команда была скована из мягкого металла и постоянно думала (чуждость), _  
_Вокруг громоздились микроскопы, зонды, датчики (опасение), _  
_Ведь такова была наша миссия: открыть, найти (приключение!) _  
_И вырвать сердце звезды (изумление). _

_Вскоре мы нашли идеальную звезду (беспокойство), _  
_Но никто не выжил бы за стеной её пламени (страх). _  
_Зато моя шахтёрская сборка, тяготы моей работы (гордость) _  
_Сделали меня уникально крепким (надменность), _  
_И капитан приказал мне спуститься в огонь (смирение). _

_«Вырви её сердце! — сказал он (жестокость). —_  
_В нём её сила (жадность)». _  
_Я погрузился под плазменную мантию (страх), _  
_Оказался меж слоем жара и пекла (боль). _  
_Оптика сбоила белым, плиты обуглились до черноты (боль!) —_  
_И там нашёл я сердце звезды (чудо). _

_Зверь! Сердцем звезды оказался зверь! Живой и пышущий пламенем (испуг)!_  
_Огненными когтями и шипами он бился со мной (напряжение) —_  
_Силой металла и разумом своим я пленил его (торжество)! _  
_Словами и шаниксами капитан наградил меня (самолюбие), _  
_А зверя приковали к двигателю корабля (ярость). _

Что-то врезалось Родимусу в плечо. Поморщившись и потирая руку, он обернулся, ища виновника:

— Эй!

— Примите мои извинения… капитан, — процедил Гетэвей, направляясь дальше. За собой он практически тащил Тэйлгейта, стиснув руку минибота в собственной.

— Подожди! — вскрикнул тот. — Я хочу дослушать, чем всё… — Но Гетэвей уже вывел его за дверь. Следом за ними к выходу потянулись оставшиеся мехи.

Родимус покачал головой.

— Ни капли вежливости! — крикнул он вслед. А Мегатрон продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:

_Но у каждой победы есть цена (трепет). _  
_Изломанный в глубине звезды: с оплавленной бронёй, расколотой бронёй (страдание), —_  
_Я был понижен и стоял на страже двигательного отсека (несогласие),_  
_И слышал, как кричал от боли зверь (досада), _  
_Как скулил он в тоске по дому (горе). _

_И однажды я открыл кожух: зверь утих и не бился (жалость), _  
_Его пламенные шипы были спилены, это больше не был тот зверь (растерянность)!_  
_Оно стояло на двух ногах, такой же мех (открытие). _  
_Сильное, столь прекрасное и горделивое (потрясение) _  
_Сердце звезды дрожало в цепях (ошеломление). _

_«Ты украл меня!» — закричало оно (обвинение) _  
_И, содрогаясь от боли, рвануло цепи (гнев). _  
_Осознание жестокости и беспрестанности пытки (сочувствие) _  
_Сжало мою искру (негодование). _

На едва уловимый миг замерев, Мегатрон посмотрел прямо в оптику Родимусу:

_И тогда я разорвал цепи собственными руками (сила):_  
_ «Пойдём со мной, я спасу тебя (искренность)». _

Родимуса пробрала дрожь.

_«Поверить тебе, кто так холоден? Ты почти потух (обида)! _  
_Зачем ты похитил меня из моего дома (ярость)? _  
_Без меня моя звезда погибнет (скорбь)!» _  
_И я опустил голову: «Мне приказали (стыд)» _.

_ «Я прошу: загляни в меня и прости меня, — взмолился я (отчаянье) _  
_И раскрыл искру (откровенность). —_  
_Мой корпус холоднее твоего, но в его глубине (уязвимость) _  
_Есть то, что столь похоже на тебя (надежда)». _  
_И взгляд его согрел мою искру (зачарованность). _

_Ко мне протянулась и коснулась меня рука из огня (восхищение),_  
_Тепло и жизнь насытили мой корпус (облегчение). _  
_И я не мог дышать. Воплощённая красота! Невообразимая сила (восхищение)!_  
_Вот оно, сердце звезды (обожествление), _  
_Держит меня в объятии (упоение). _

Родимус и сам задохнулся от восторга. Волны восхищения и счастья накатывали на его поле и пробирали до искры. «Я и не думал, что он способен испытывать такие эмоции! — мелькнула у него мысль. — Порой ты уверен, что знаешь меха, а…»

_Я убил капитана за его жадность (мстительность)! _  
_Я растерзал команду за их согласие (ненасытность)!_

«Ага, — подумал Родимус. — Началось».

_Швырнул камеры их искр под ноги моему зверю (подчинение). _  
_Мы выбросили их на поверхность мёртвой звезды (горечь) _  
_И простились: покойтесь с миром (примирение). _

_Мы прошли океан звёзд рука об руку: остывшее пламя и изломанная сталь (радость), —_  
_И звёзды приветствовали нас теплом и светом (счастье). _  
_Между пурпурно-зелёной туманностью и квазарами (благоговение)_  
_Наша связь была явлена вселенной (страсть). _  
_Так я и сердце звезды стали едины (любовь)._

— Ого, — выдохнул Родимус под затухающими колебаниями поля Мегатрона. — Это было… Я правильно понял, что это, типа, романтика?

— Можно трактовать и так, — кивнул Мегатрон. — Классическая шахтёрская поэма: шахтёр сбегает из подземной тюрьмы и в буквальном смысле достигает звёзд. Но здесь присутствует и тема прощения. Шахтёр и звёздное создание прощают друг друга, а затем объединяются и мстят тем, кто их обманул.

— Как оно зовётся?

— «Шахтёр, который украл сердце звезды».

— Ну и название, — сказал Родимус. — Жуть.

— Все шахтёрские поэмы названы просто. Мы рассказывали их в бараках, для нас это был один из немногих способов почувствовать эмоциональную общность. — Поле Мегатрона вновь мягко коснулось его. — Тебе стоит испытать поэзию полей в более уединённом пространстве, поистине незабываемое ощущение.

— Стоп-стоп, притормози. Я не уверен, что готов к рассказам в «уединённом пространстве». Пока что.

— Как скажешь, — сказал Мегатрон и перезагрузил вокалайзер: — Желаешь послушать ещё что-нибудь?

— А то! Постой-ка. — Встав, Родимус развернул стул и поставил его правильно. Снова сев, он наклонился вперёд и упёрся ладонями в колени: — Готов, давай следующую. Есть какая-нибудь, которая бы не заканчивалась резнёй? Чтобы со счастливым финалом для шахтёра, его звезды, ну и для команды, м?

И Мегатрон улыбнулся.


End file.
